DNA Fox
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: So what if our favorite blond meets a monster and his whole life is changed from then on


Chapter 1: There are Monsters Among Us

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Japan, every person were having a normal day like always. However, one day in a dark alley, a strange digital vortex appear in the ground then two huge claws out from it, slowly coming up out from the vortex. The strange figure looked a creature as it fully came out. When it fully came out, the vortex disappears into the ground. The figure slowly pokes it's head through the shadows of the alley, revealing it's face from the light. It looks like a light blue and dark reptile wit four legs and two legs and fur on his back with a horn.

"Hmmm... So this is the Human World. Now to start my mission..." The reptile creature quietly spoke.

Meanwhile at a huge building called the 'DATS' or 'Digital Accident Tactics Squad', an alarm went off.

"A Digimon appear! It seem powerful!" A woman with blond hair said.

"And it's on the move!" A woman with black hair said.

"...What is it?" Their commander asked.

"Hold on... Finally! We've found a match for the Digimon among the collected data."

"Hmm... Gabumon. Rookie-level. It's a reptile dog-like Digimon. Vaccine type, can fight very well..."

"Huh? That's all the information I can get!"

"...What?" The commander shouted.

"We can't seem get all the info. at all!"

"Hm... Where is it now?" The commander asked.

"Somewhere in Kouan, area B02.."

"Send Yoshino..."

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile with the reptile creature; Gabumon , was now sitting in trees, near a park. "...What strange creatures they are..." he was watching the cars and people go by, "These humans...acting so cool and calm, after what they did... But still..." Then he heard a female voice...

"Digimon found!"

Gabumon look behind herself and spot a young woman, wearing a pink uniform. Then she was holding up a strange device.

"Lalamon, Realize!"

Then in seconds, a pink, plant like Digimon comes out of it, "Lalamon!"

Gabumon looks down at Lalamon with shock then jumps down to see the flower Digimon and the human.

Then Gabumon exclaims, "A Digimon siding with a human? ...I've seen crazy things, but this takes the cake!"

"What?" The young woman yelled with irritations then commands her Digimon, "Lalamon attack!"

"Right! Seed Blast!" Lalamon shoot out seeds from her mouth and it exploded onto Gabumon, making a thick cloud of smoke.

"We got him, Lalamon!" The woman cheered.

"...Think again, human." The smoke clear up and Gabumon was still standing, with no scratch on her at all. "Time teach you two some manners!" His white spots began to shine bright, "Blue blaster!" Suddenly, his mouth shot a blue fire from his mouth hit near the human and plant Digimon. More like around them instead hitting them.

"Yoshino!" Lalamon yelled.

"Time to make my get-a-way!" Said Gabumon quickly flew away from them.

When the smoke clear up, the human, Yoshino, and Lalamon notice Gabumon wasn't with them anymore.

"He got away! Come on, Lalamon!" Yoshino shouted.

"Right, Yoshino!" Lalamon replied and they both ran off to found the Digimon.

Gabumon kept flying over the city and landed on the ledge of a building. Then she spoke, "Digimon partnering with the humans in this world? ...I can't believe it! These humans has no feelings about us Digimon. They only care about themselves! ...But still... Why am I here really here?" Then he heard some males voices...

"Hey there..."

Suddenly a male comes in, screaming, "Get away from me"

"Now, now! We just want to talk..."

The voices were coming from an alley.

"...What in the?" Gabumon decided to check it out, peek down into the alley. he saw two men with a young boy with black, hair.

The second guy yanks his arm, "Shut up!" He was about to slap him until...

"Step away from the boy..."

The guys look back and saw Gabumon standing there in opening way.

"What the heck is that?" The first guy whispered.

The second guy replied, "...I don't know... It's probably a costume! Get him!" The guys let's go of the boy and ran towards the Digimon to beat her up, thinking she wasn't a threat.

Suddenly, the reptile Digimon, "Blue blaster!" and shot out a blue fire from his mouth at the two men feet.

The attack made the men stop in their tracks, feeling scared and surprise to see that. For 2 seconds, the men suddenly scream in terror and ran pass Dalmatianmon very fast then out of the alley.

The boy look at Gabumon and Gabumon look at the boy.

Gabumon began to think, /What were those guys thinking? Don't they have nothing better to do? And what's with this human? he feels different and yet him eyes seem.../

Then the boy smiled at the reptile Digimon and said, "Thank you... Who wouldn't known what would have happen to me, if you hadn't came."

"Yeah... Whatever." The reptile Digimon shrugged and was about to walk away until...

"Wait! Don't go!" The boy shouted as she went over to Gabumon. "Why don't you come home with me?"

Gabumon quickly look back at the boy with shock and exclaimed, "Come with you? I think not-!" Suddenly, a nearby voice shouts...

"We're getting close, Yoshino! The Digimon is in that alley!" It was Lalamon.

"Oh great! It's them again!" Gabumon groaned then spoke to the boy

"Yoshino just came in the alley to capture Gabumon, but then saw Gabumon running away.

"Oh man! This is the worst! Commander Sampson, it got away again!" Yoshino said to her blue tube or something.

"What? Keep looking!" Commander Sampson ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

The boy pouts, "I have a name y'know! By the way, what are you... Uh."

"Gabumon." Gabumon introduced herself. "And I'm being known as a Digital Monster or Digimon for short."

"A Digimon named Gabumon, huh? Well, I'm Naruto." The boy; Gabumon smiled.

Gabumon glances at Naruto, "Naruto?, for now the names are not important."

Gabumon start to stiff a bit, "Another Digimon is here..."

Naruto looks at Gabumon with confusion, "Another one like you?"

"Sort of, but I'll explain it later,Naruto. Right now, we need to found this Digimon." After that, they flew towards another park.

They both landed on a building, saw a 15 years-old boy with brownish-orange hair facing a big yellow lizard, staring at each other with anger.

Naruto look at the boy and spoke, "That boy... I met him before!"

Gabumon glance at Naruto , "You know him?"

Naruto looked at Gabumon and only nooded his head but before he could stroll back memory lane.

"That boy and that Digimon are about to fight..." Gabumon spoke.

"They are?" Naruto looks back the boy and the lizard.

The boy yelled at the yellow lizard Digimon, "What the heck are you, getting in the way of my fighting?"

The yellow Digimon just growl at him with annoyance.

The boy continues, "I don't know who the heck you are, but nobody's allowed on MY turf! I'm the number one street fighter in Japan. Marcus Damon!"

"Number one fighter? Really?" Even though he never defeated me to take such title like that."Naruto muttered while watching the screen.

"This human has got to be kidding!" Gabumon scoffed.

Then the yellow lizard Digimon yells, "Shut up! You're all talk! You're really full of yourself, just like all the other humans!"

"It's can talk too?" Luke astonished.

"Of course HE can talk! We all can talk! Well, most of us... And beside that, he can beat this human." Gabumon explained.

"Quit it with that big ugly mug!" The boy; Marcus, shouted back at the yellow lizard Digimon.

"Hey, I was born this way!" The yellow lizard Digimon shouted.

Then they all heard a woman's voice, "You! Get away from him! You can't fight him!"

Cleo and Gabumon look near the stairs ways and saw Yoshino Fujieda, the same one that was after Gabumon.

Marcus looks at Yoshino and yells, "Hey, we don't need someone being all sentimental! This is a man-to-man fight!"

"Yeah! A man-to-man fight!" The yellow lizard Digimon agreed with Marcus.

"Got it? Stay out of it!" Marcus yelled.

"O-ok!" Yoshino stuttered with shock. She never excepted anyone to talk back to her like that.

"Yoshino, don't lose spirit!" Lalamon spoke from the device.

"Oh, right." Yoshino replied.

Marcus look back at the yellow lizard Digimon, "You're pretty brave. Come on!"

"Right!" The yellow Digimon shouted.

Then Marcus and the yellow lizard Digimon ran towards in each other and threw a punch at each other, very hard in the faces.

"Whoa!" Naruto spoke in amaze.

"Well, I never seen this before..." Gabumon was also amazed.

The two fighters were push back by the punch and crashes the ground from few feet away from each other. They both got up, slowly.

Then the yellow lizard Digimon spoke, "I wasn't ready... But you won't get me this time! I see right through your punch!" After saying that, the lizard Digimon ran towards Marcus and was about to attack him.

However, Marcus kneed the lizard Digimon's under jaw. "See right through it, eh?" Marcus smirked.

Then the lizard Digimon kick Marcus in the pant. Marcus and the lizard Digimon kept fighting each other for hours. Finally, at sunset, the two fighters were now laying on the ground, panting.

"Well fought..." The lizard Digimon panted.

"You threw some pretty good punches there..." Marcus gasped.

Then the lizard Digimon puts his hand or claw up and Marcus stare at it, smiles and grabbed it.

"I'm Agumon..." The lizard Digimon introduced himself.

"I'm Marcus Damon."

Agumon sits up, "Nice to meet you, boss."

"Boss?" Marcus muttered with confusions.

"Yeah! You're the first person to acknowledge me, boss. So from now on, I'm gonna be your follower!" Agumon explained.

Then Marcus smiles at Agumon, "Follower, huh? Even though it's someone weird-looking like you, I guess that's okay."

"Hold that thought!" It was Yoshino, "Lalamon Realize!"

Lalamon came out, "Lalamon!"

"It came out of...!" Marcus shouted with shock while Agumon got up and prepare to fight.

"Right! Are you gonna come quietly?" Yoshino spoke to Agumon.

"What the heck?" Marcus was confused.

The Agumon spoke to him, "They came to capture me. If they get me, they'll get rid of me!"

Naruto gasped when he heard that, "Is that...true?"

Gabumon nodded, "I think so... But I'm not gonna let that happen! These guys are now friends and I refuse to see friends separate by force..." he got up then spoke to Naruto, "Wait here!" and flew towards Marcus and Agumon are and landed in front of Yoshino and Lalamon.

"What the?" Marcus exclaimed with surprise.

"You?" Yoshino shouted.

"You came here to fight me as well?" Agumon asked while growling.

Gabumon didn't look back at Agumon, but answers "No... I came here to help..." His mouth releases a blue fire from his mouth . "Blue blaster!" He attack went towards Yoshino and Lalamon.

"Seed Blast!" Her attack collide into Gabumon's and create a smokescreen.

Seeing his chance to help, Naruto quickly, but carefully to get down from the small building, ran towards Marcus and grabbed his arms.

"Who's there?" He shouted as scan through the smoke.

"A friend! Just follow me!" Naruto whispered and led Marcus away from the smoke screen with Agumon and Gabumon behind them.

When the smoke clear up, Yoshino and Lalamon notice that Marcus and the two Digimon are gone. They didn't see Luke came in to help Marcus the two Digimon since the smokescreen was around them.

"Dang it!" Yoshino shouted.

At night time... After the escaping from Yoshino and Lalamon from being capture, Marcus, Naruto and the two Digimon hid inside of a tall museum building. They stay in there until everything was calm.

"This turned out great!" Agumon was looking through the windows.

"Yeah, right!"Gabumon was also looking through the window. "Even though if we keep hiding, they'll keep looking for us even more."

Then Naruto spoke, softly, "But you two didn't do anything wrong..."

"Maybe not to you, but to them...we're nothing, but trouble." Gabumon said, quietly.

Then Marcus shouted, "Enough of this!" He looks at Naruto, "Who are you anyway?"

"Don't you remember me?" Naruto asked, "You helped me before when we're little but I don't know why your calling yourself the number one fighter when you never beat me." The blond ninja declares to his longtime rival to which irritated Marcus.

* * *

So I thought about an Digimon data squad story i dont know if there was a crossover so yeah i saw a story and thought why not there will be changes to the story.


End file.
